A Talk with the Demon Himself
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: So, let's play pretend for a while. Let's just think about what Naruto's inner does. Does he sleep? Does he walk? Does he talk? Let's try something like getting Acquainted with a certain nine-tailed demon who isn't all that bad. ONESHOT implied NaruHina.


bHoi! XD So, let's play pretend for a while. Let's just think about what Naruto's inner does. Does he sleep? Does he walk? Does he talk? Let's try something like getting acquainted with a certain nine-tailed demon who isn't all that bad. ONESHOT implied NaruHina/b

As Naruto came back from a mission, he went into his apartment and ate a quick bowl of ramen. Once he finished, he didn't bother cleaning it up. The mission was so stressful and so much work that he decided to go to bed. As he went to his bedroom, he stripped off his normal clothes and got into some pajamas. He yawned and finally fell asleep. Stopping all thoughts in his mind.

"Am I asleep yet?" Naruto asked as he actually talked to someone. "Hello,"

"Yes, you're asleep," A voice groaned. "You've been bugging me for a while now. What do you want already?"

"Well sorry for wanting to try and get on your good side!" Naruto pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"You shutting up would get on my good side." The voice commented.

"Anyway, Kyuubi," Naruto started, grabbing the demon's attention. "I have a question."

"Is it something that I can understand?" He groaned again in an I-Really-Don't-Wanna-Talk-To-You kind of way.

"M-Maybe," Naruto stuttered.

"Since when do you stutter?" Kyuubi raised a brow at the thirteen year old. "You sound like that Hinata chick."

"She's not a chick!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, well, does someone have a crush on a certain pupil-less girl?" Kyuubi smirked, chuckling.

"It's not funny," He pouted. "I just need to know how to get a girl's attention."

"How should I know? I'm trapped in here and can't get to any girl!" He complained.

"Well, it's not like it's _my_ fault." Naruto complained.

"Whatever," Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, getting her attention shouldn't be to hard."

"Oh really," Naruto said in a know-it-all way. "I thought you didn't know about girls."

"I don't know about _other_ girls. That Sakura girl, she's sort of strong, but didn't she and Sasuke go out after he killed his brother and came back?" Kyuubi asked and recieved a nod. "Well, that Ino girl has the lazy guy. And that girl whose mother was supposedly obsessed with the number ten, she's got the girl you're talking about's cousin."

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto raised a brow.

"I'm saying I know a few girls you hang out with." Kyuubi growled. "Now let me finish."

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded rapidly.

"Ok," Kyuubi sighed. "And that Hinata girl...she's a bit...grown."

"Perv," Naruto sneered.

"Sorry," Kyuubi grunted. "But she's shy, good eye-sight, pays attention to you, heck, I think you're her hero!"

"What are you getting at?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Just shut up and listen carefully!" Kyuubi barked as Naruto winced. "Alright, listen...she pays attention to you."

"Ok," Naruto nodded.

"She as nice to you when no one else was."

"Yea,"

"She's pretty,"

"Of course,"

"She's against her father's thinking about you."

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked.

"Baka," Kyuubi roared. "She likes you!"

"Sh-She does," Naruto stuttered.

"Yes," Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Now, all you need to do is get her alone somewhere."

"Ok," Naruto smiled. "Hey, Kyuubi,"

"Hmm,"

"Thanks,"

This is how it went...

"Hinata I have something to show you that I think you'll really like." Naruto smiled.  
"O-Ok, Naruto-Kun." Hinata blushed.

He held onto her hand tightly helping her make her way through the trees and plants. She started blushing more than she usually did. He held on and led her through until they finally saw it.

"There ya go. I hope you like it." Naruto said.  
"I-It's beautiful, Naruto." Hinata smiled.

They were on a cliff far away from the others. There was a view of the whole village and it looked beautiful. Then, out of nowhere, and arrow shot into the air and almost hit Hinata.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled, pouncing on her to get out of the way.

He was on top of her and didn't even realize it. All he could think about was how mad he was that an arrow almost hit them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know people shot arrows up here-" Naruto was interrupted by realizing the position they were in.

She looked at his eyes and felt really nervous. She blushed madly and tried to move but couldn't. He looked the same way until he leaned and he kissed her. She kissed him back a bit more gently.

"Hinata, I really like you." Naruto said.

"I-I like you t-too, Naruto-Kun," She replied.

(3 years later)

As Naruto woke up, he looked at his side. He wasn't your normal morning person. He smiled. His wife was still asleep and there was no crying in the morning. Thank goodness. He snuggled into his blanket for a few more minutes, but realized he couldn't go back to sleep. He sighed through his nose and gave his remaining blankets to his wife. As he stood to go check on his two children, Riku and Miya, a one year old and a newborn, he leaned down and kissed his wife's head softly.

"Morning Hinata,"

"Morning Naruto-Kun," She mumbled in her sleep.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his wife's movement as she squirmed around and stopped immediately after a deep sigh. As he strolled across the hall, he entered his children's' room. He walked over to little Miya's crib and ruffled her hair. A boy with violet hair was waiting in his little bed. Bars were across it and he wanted food. Naruto chuckled again and grabbed his son. He set him down in his high-chair and fed him little bits of torn cinnamon rolls. Riku ate every bit and fell asleep the second his father scooped him up into his arms. As he put the child back in his bed, he stalked off to his own, looking at the clock. It read seven-thirty. He wouldn't have to be up for three hours.

"Proud of you," Kyuubi's voice rang.

"Thanks," Naruto replied. "Thanks for everything Kyuubi."


End file.
